<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey Comb - The Honey Pot Side Stories by Jenovahh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768583">Honey Comb - The Honey Pot Side Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh'>Jenovahh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Honey Pot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fenrir's fanart did this to me., Masturbation, That's it.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I have no self control apparently.</p><p>For want of practice and also exploring characters in the Honey Pot universe since we are locked in second person.</p><p>Chapter 8: The Girl with the Ancient Tattoo</p><p>“I don’t want to sound harsh. I understand that you yourself are still a child. But this is the reality of taking care of a child, Minfilia.” He gently grasps her shoulders, hoping to calm her down. “For her safety, and yours, she cannot know who or what she is.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardbert &amp; Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Honey Pot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Icarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His breath comes out in a faint sigh.</p>
<p>His blood thrums lightly below his skin, muscles pulled taut, flesh glistening in the fluorescent light of his bathroom. Steam still drifts through the room, lingering, caressing his skin as his hand steadily drifts lower to where he aches with need.</p>
<p>He should not have to stoop to such lows.</p>
<p>Is he not Zenos yae Galvus, heir to Galvus enterprises? Does he not make more in one minute than an entire family will make in their lifetime? Any woman, any man is his for the taking, would <em>thank</em> <em>him</em> for the opportunity to grace his bed, and yet--</p>
<p>All he feels is a bottomless lust; a desire so thick that it clouds his mind. </p>
<p>All he can think of is <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>She, who rises to every challenge, who does not fear him in the least. Who would sooner snap his neck in two before she cowed before him. The woman who outmatches him in all but strength and education; not that the latter was what he cared about. She may not have the education that he had, the one that only good money could buy, but she was not stupid. She was intelligent and he knew that if he desired to have her learn anything, she could.</p>
<p>A whimper escapes his throat as his hand fists around his throbbing cock.</p>
<p>He has not felt such <em>need</em> before. Such wanting.  He has had needs to be sated yes, but that his only focus is one person...that he has yet to feel such yearning--</p>
<p>His hand slowly begins to stroke along his length, squeezing with just enough pressure to make his eyes cross beneath eyelids shut tight.</p>
<p>He feels something akin to shame, which surprises even him. It is not shame for his desires, oh no, he has only ever been open about them with her, even if it was nothing outright. But with how angry she has been with him, how apathetic and cold, he finds that there is a deep seated feeling that somehow, some way, he could've prevented her change in heart. </p>
<p>Such reflection is uncommon for him, out of place even. His entire life he has done as he pleased, without sparing a single thought for how someone might <em>feel</em>. What good has feeling done him aside from bring him pain and misery? </p>
<p>He hisses as his hand grips just a little too hard, loosening to something a bit more pleasurable but the pain spurs him on all the same.</p>
<p>Would she hurt him? Or would she bend to his will, submitting to his lust in its entirety,  giving up her power and ownership of him to be owned by him in return? Would she cry out his name hoarsely in pleasure, or would she bite down hard on his skin in futile attempts to mask her ecstasy? </p>
<p>He groans long and low, his hips jerking into his hand. His knees tremble, and he braces his left forearm against the closest wall as his right hand continues to pleasure himself. His hair is still damp with sweat against his shoulders, the strands sticking to him uncomfortably, but hardly noticeable with the bliss he is feeling. </p>
<p>He wants her so bad.</p>
<p>Which is not so abnormal, were it not <em>him</em> himself. Sex had always been an itch to scratch, a means of sealing a deal for his father. Zenos knew he was attractive. It was not impossible to get answers he sought through pleasure. In his teens, he certainly was a lot more loose, using his influence to fuck anything that walked, drunk on the power, but now--</p>
<p>But now…</p>
<p>He rests his forehead against his arm on the wall, mouth agape as his moans begin to flow freely. His mind runs rampant of her thighs locked around his hips, her lips pressed lewdly to his throbbing member. How could she run off to that farce of a man, just at the behest of his father? Is it because she is angry at him?</p>
<p>If she knew what he did about his father, she would understand.</p>
<p>If she knew what a monster he was, how he became a monster in turn...</p>
<p>A small voice whispers that he could've just said as much to her, to simply talk to her like an equal, to not treat her as beneath him. Instead, he had spat nothing but venom, punished her for being so foolish, so naive. So wonderful--</p>
<p>He spills all over his hand and onto the tiled floor, her name a prayer on his lips as he squeezes himself through his orgasm, his hand covered with his seed. </p>
<p>He takes a moment to collect himself, the image of her still fresh in his mind. </p>
<p>It breaks just as easily, clarity filling his mind as the final vestiges of post orgasm bliss leave him.</p>
<p>If she was a fool, then it would be her own downfall. Her own naivete, her own careless nature would be the source of her doom. </p>
<p>And yet it was for that very reason he knew he must stand against his father.</p>
<p>If he could help it, he would do his best in shielding her from her mistakes and her superiors' mistakes by extension. How they managed to let a girl like herself undertake such a dangerous mission is baffling. </p>
<p>Sure,  she would eventually fall from her pedestal, she would fly too close to the sun…and he would be there to laugh as she came crashing down.</p>
<p>He would be there to catch her, and never let her go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. eScape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had never seen anyone look so...shaken in his life.</p><p>And unfortunately, due to his line of work, he had seen a lot of things. Too much. </p><p>“Heading back to the estate first, Lord Zenos?” He asks as Honey and Zenos approach the sleek, luxury car, the rear door already open, bowing slightly.</p><p>“Not tonight.” </p><p>His back goes ramrod straight at that, eyes wide as he looks at you before snapping to the mysterious heir. </p><p>“Y-You mean,” He feels himself stammer, dread pooling deep in his gut.</p><p>“Yes.” Zenos smiles cruelly, blue eyes glinting evilly. “Honey will be joining us on our excursion tonight, as per my father’s orders.”</p><p>You are quiet, so unlike yourself as Zenos steps into the car first and you follow in soon behind him. Shutting the door with a soft click, he swallows a gulp of air before eventually hopping in the driver’s seat and pulling away from the high rise.</p><p>The ride is quiet at first, until Zenos sees fit to break the silence.</p><p>“No questions, my beast?”</p><p>The city streets are too crowded even at this time of night to try and even peek in the rear view mirror to catch your expression, but your voice sounds as resolute as ever when you answer the young heir. “What is there to ask? It’s not as if you picked me up under mysterious circumstances.”</p><p>Which is unfortunately true. In truth, the circumstances the heir had found you and brought you home were strange at best, or at the very least, far out of the norm for the Galvus family. Livia and Rhitahtyn were some of the strongest Garlemald had to offer; even if only one of them was a pureblood Garlean. To pick up a lackey off the streets was practically unheard of.</p><p>For that lackey to become a dear friend, even more so.</p><p>Which is why his heart is thudding like a drum in his chest, pounding so fiercely it's a wonder he can drive as well as he does as he makes his way to your destination.</p><p>The hideout of the Duskwights is a familiar sight, and one he prays you do not have to get too familiar with yourself. He prays to any of the Twelve that will listen that Zenos will not drag you into the pits of hell of his sin, that you will come out of this unscathed.</p><p>With trembling hands, he steps out of the car to retrieve Zenos’ katana from the trunk, offering it with a bow as Zenos takes it in hand. </p><p>Your retreating figure betrays your nerves as you follow him into the warehouse.</p><p>He is rife with worry, like a mother hen fussing over its chicks, left to sit in the car as usual. Usually during this time he would play games on his phone or scroll through social media, doing his best to not think too hard on why his boss returns to the car occasionally covered in blood. </p><p>This time, he cannot distract himself no matter how hard he tries.</p><p>He felt a connection with you, not one where he wanted to date you, but something like two kindred spirits who vibes with each other so incredibly well--</p><p>At this shitty job of all places.</p><p>He could never get you to open up about your past, despite telling you of his hometown, his family that he left behind. Maybe your past was too painful to remember, and a life with the Galvuses were a way to escape.</p><p>But had he not been a coward--</p><p>Had he one iota of courage--</p><p>“My lord,”</p><p>“Do I pay you for your opinions or to drive?”</p><p>Pursing his lips together, he tries not to tear up from frustration of how he had failed you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Transcendance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s cold.</p><p>Part of him inwardly groans that it should be nothing he is not used to, but the part of him still young feels it is worth the effort to complain, even if it is within the privacy of his own mind. His hair is neatly bound at the nape of his neck, ends clipped, nary a hair out of place. Stalking down the hall, he forcibly undoes the tie of his uniform, tossing it on the ground behind him rebelliously.</p><p>“Welcome, young master.”</p><p>He does not pay any heed to the medicus who swoops out of some nearby hallways and falls in step behind him. The hallways that once terrified him in his childhood evoke no emotion, if he had any left to begin with.</p><p>What good is it in this empty, ephemeral world?</p><p>“How long is the session today?” He asks, stopping at a door to punch the password in. The door chirps happily, a contrast to his dour mood as he steps down another long hallway, the medicus from earlier still hot on his tail. They punch away with mild focus at their tablet, their white lab coat drifting behind them as they trail down the hall.</p><p>“I believe the session is for one bell--”</p><p>“Make it two.” He interrupts, opening yet another door to a small room. He does not bother to shoo the medicus away, though he knows he need not bother. It is nothing he hasn’t seen before.</p><p>“I would advise,”</p><p>“Make it two.” He repeats, voice a little firmer now, cutting the medicus a vicious glare. He can see the man visibly gulp, before typing away at his tablet.</p><p>“Yes, young master.”</p><p>Grunting, Zenos continues to change out of his school clothes and into the hospital like pants left out for him. He does not feel the chill in the air despite this place being several feet underground, but still dons the loose shirt anyway. He leaves it open, knowing it will come off as soon as he steps into the room.</p><p>Sighing, he neatly folds his clothes and places them in the locker, meeting the medicus eye to eye. “Have there at least been any advances with father’s...research?” He asks, moving past the adult who at most could be less than a decade older than him. He regrets looking the man in the face, hating what he sees there.</p><p>“Well,”</p><p>The medicus yelps as he slams them into the wall, despite still being a fulm shorter than him. His eyes spark with unbridled rage as he lifts the man to his toes with nothing but his own strength, his hand clasped around his throat. “I do not need your pity.” He growls, feeling nothing as the medicus’ hands grasp at his own to try and pry it off. “And do not lie to me.” He drops him to the ground, giving the medicus a bored look. “You know I hate lies.”</p><p>The medicus spends a few moments catching his breath, hacking and wheezing as oxygen is reintroduced into his lungs. With trembling hands they pick up their tablet and filter through a series of screens, frowning as they do so. “N-Not today.”</p><p>“I see.” Zenos scoffs, stepping over their crumpled form. “I have no more need of you then. I will make it there on my own.” The door slides open before him and he steps back into the hallway, not even bothering to look both ways before continuing his journey.</p><p>He passes a few more staff members along the way, all of them immediately shoving themselves against the wall, as to not get in his path. Whispers of greetings reach his ears, but he does not hear them.</p><p>Reaching a final door, he punches in a different password before it opens before him, frowning as he stares at the large, mechanical table in the middle. A slightly older man, perhaps in his thirties gives him what one would guess is supposed to be a welcoming smile. “Young master, it is good to see you.”</p><p>He considers ignoring him but one look to his right shows that he is not alone today. In a room up high, he can see his father’s silhouette watching.</p><p>“Good day to you as well, Aulus.” He returns, dragging his feet to the table before him. Wires and lights of all kinds blink around it, tools of different shapes and sizes whirr silently, waiting to be used. “Did you receive my request to lengthen my session today?”</p><p>“I did, I did.” The blue haired man grins, watching as he gets settled on the table. Aulus’ hands are like ice as they reach for the straps that will hold him down. “And I’m happy to hear that you requested it. I will admit that I have not made too many strides as of late, but, I am on the verge of a breakthrough…”</p><p>“So long as it pleases Father.” He sighs, relaxing his body as best as he is able. Lying there, he tries to ignore the bright light shining above him, tries to ignore that he can feel his father’s eyes watching from the comfort of the viewing room up above. Zenos drifts to a place where even he doesn’t know, a place where he does not feel pain, be it physical or mental.</p><p>Before he can succumb to this state of transcendence, he hears Aulus ask one final question…</p><p>“Tell me, young master, how do you feel about tattoos?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it actually is cold as balls rn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Lions' Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Merlwyb.”</p>
<p>Merlwyb’s milky eyes turn to Raubahn in an instant, brows pinching in concern as she spies him sunken in his chair. “Yes, chief?” She responds, standing from her own desk to cross over to his own. She stands there in silence waiting for him to speak, her gaze dropping to what looks to be your file on his desk. All the notes are strewn haphazardly overly his usually neat desk. “Is it something with our undercover rookie?”</p>
<p>Raubahn remains silent for a few moments, flipping through a few of the papers on the table. A dry laugh passes his lips, along with him mumbling something that sounds like “If only I had known…”</p>
<p>“Raubahn,” she tries again, stepping away to grab her chair from her desk. Sitting down across from him, she gently places her hand over his. Though the two of them had always agreed to never pursue anything personal outside the line of work, it did not mean they could not offer each other some comfort when they could. In a line of work where the subordinates were often sent out and didn’t return home, sometimes all they had was each other to lean upon. “What aren’t you telling me?”</p>
<p>Giving a weary sigh, his chocolate orbs finally meet with her milky ones. “I know that girl.”</p>
<p>Brows pinching in further confusion, Merlwyb shakes her head, gripping his hand a little tighter. “You mean, personally?”</p>
<p>Raubahn shakes his head sluggishly, leaning forward to rest his head in his free hand. Running a hand through his bound hair, he displaces a few strands, silently mumbling to himself. Merlwyb has never seen him look so unnerved, which heightens her own worry. “No. Not necessarily,”</p>
<p>“Then tell me.” She interrupts, clutching his hand tight. “How do you know that woman?”</p>
<p>Finally looking at him, Merlwyb’s heart breaks at the defeated look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“She’s an orphan. I...back when I was just a rookie. I rescued that girl from an awful place. The reason she fights so well...I can’t explain it any other way aside from it being <em>unnatural</em>.” He sighs, turning his hand over to clutch Merlwyb’s hand in his. “The government had rescued her in a sting operation where...others of her ‘kind’ were to be kidnapped before testing.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘her kind’? Are you saying she isn’t mortal?” Merlwyb she finds herself asking, desperately trying to put pieces together.</p>
<p>“She is every bit as mortal as anyone else.” Raubahn answers, a dark look coming over him. “She’s just gifted. Gifted with something powerful and terrible.”</p>
<p>Raubahn’s hand is holding her almost too tight, but Merlwyb holds fast. “Wouldn’t that make her the perfect candidate to take down Varis if she is so fearsome?” </p>
<p>Raubahn barks out a humorless laugh, giving Merlwyb a sardonic grin.</p>
<p>“We might as well have gift wrapped her and put her on Varis’ doorstep.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Run, Run, Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>“I don’t know. I feel so...guilty.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words have haunted him for weeks, the words feeling like a fresh wound, now left to fester with your absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a week or two since he’d seen you last, and he can’t help but feel a little bad for constantly pestering Cid for any news about your wellbeing. You haven’t called, you haven’t sent a text; for all he knows, you could’ve fallen off the face of the planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Varis was more than happy to have you come to his place, he sternly refused to reciprocate, though it was probably for the best. There was no doubt that as soon as he set foot on Galvus soil, Estinien would be fair game to die by Zenos’ hands. He could hardly keep up with you in a fight as is, and from what he knew of Zenos' own skill, he’d be hard pressed to make it back out the gates alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This of course, didn’t stop him from worrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew you were under strict surveillance. It’s why Cid had toiled for nearly twenty four hours straight making that little device that allowed you to speak freely. He didn’t know why someone like you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> work for the Galvuses, and any background checks or research he had tried to do left him empty handed. As if you had deleted your entire past and wanted no one to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“When have I ever lied to you Estinien?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>You were hiding something, but what it was he did not know. You had mentioned offhand that you remembered little of your past, whereas he remembered his with sparkling clarity. His family murdered in cold blood, rendering him an orphan, moving from foster home to foster home. Eventually he tired of Coerthas and struck out to be a man from the tender age of fifteen, travelling alone until a man by the name of Alberic took him and taught him the way of the lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed there a good while, but Estinien was a teenager through and through, rebelling against Alberic’s every word and raising hell for no reason other than the fact that he could. When he was a man in the eyes of the world, he left that place without looking back, without as much as a goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how<em> foolish</em> he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has not seen or contacted Alberic in years. He doesn’t even know if he’s still alive. Every few years or so he'd get the idea of maybe going back to Coerthas to find him, and to let him know how thankful he actually was. But then the thought would just make him sick, thinking of how shameful he was, for running in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had wanted to get further away from Coerthas, as far away as possible and figured he couldn’t be much further than Kugane. Garlemald existed of course, but he was in no mood to be called a slur for no reason other than just existing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lived in poverty through his late teens and early twenties, putting aside his pride to make ends meet. He was not above theft, and had even tried joining gangs for awhile if it meant a roof over his head and food in his belly. But with each passing year, he felt as if he still hadn’t run far enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“How did you come to be here? From Coerthas I mean.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he was searching for his next meal that he had gotten caught by none other than Cid nan Garlond trying to pick his pocket that he had become his bodyguard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You moved so silently it was impressive! Say, why don’t you become my bodyguard? I could use someone like you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Estinien was hesitant to accept but he did, abandoning his life on the streets. He had expected Cid to simply throw some cash at him and send him home when he no longer needed him, but he was surprised to see he let him actually stay on the premises in a guest house that would now be his own. Cid was certainly more eccentric than most, though he was filled with his own sense of dry humor as well. Gone were the days where he'd be raiding dope houses and selling drugs to kids on the street. He begun to spend the majority of his days bumming around Cid's office until he had somewhere he needed to be. The man's attention was almost stifling; he constantly asked about his wellbeing, if there was anything he could do for him, hells, even asking for his opinions on his own ideas. The feeling he could only describe as brotherly, and at night he would toss and turn wondering what he did to deserve such treatment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he nearly had. Until Cid had caught him trying to scale the wall of his estate in nothing but a bathrobe and fluffy slippers, having the gall to look annoyed more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aren’t you tired of running?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cid had asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired of running from the pain. Tired of running from the hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so when he had seen you across the way at that party, he decided that it was time to run </span>
  <em>
    <span>toward</span>
  </em>
  <span> something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had looked lonesome, almost a little hurt and Halone knows while he is the worst person on this star to offer any sort of comfort, he knew he had to help you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a fucking mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was supposed to just be curiosity -- he had nothing else to fucking do at the party -- but he had fallen for you so hard and fast he didn’t know what to do with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hardly claimed himself to be a gentleman, but he had never imagined you respond to his advances as eagerly as you did. It left him speechless and shocked, that he was honestly a little relieved when you had hopped off him and ran out of the door in embarrassment. He had been so hard, harder than he’d ever been in his life it felt like, that just the thought of those thighs around his hips would drag an obscene moan from his throat. He had taken care of himself swiftly, moaning your name, listening it bounce off the walls of his bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I don’t want to use you.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he didn’t stand a chance. He knew you were running away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he not recognize something he saw in himself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ashamed for wanting <em>more</em>. For not just wanting to know what it was like to be buried between your thighs, but to know the warmth of your hand against his cheek. To have you wrapped in his arms in a loving embrace, to have you smile at him and only him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt worse to see the pitying looks Cid gave him, knowing he could read him as one would read a book. To know he could see how in love with you he was. To know that despite his and Cid's best efforts, you would go running back to Zenos.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I would say you deserve better than that.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Salvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Would you be up to the task?”</p><p>Eyes with a blue so pale they almost look gray gaze down at the small child before them.</p><p>The child is still a baby really, looking to be only three years old at most. Still retaining most of her baby fat, her cheeks are chunky as is most of her, dressed in some cheap jeans and a t-shirt stained with applesauce from an earlier snack break.</p><p>“Minfilia.”</p><p>Her attention snaps back up to the priest before her, who keeps the child’s arm clasped in their larger hand. The elder’s jowls pull his frown even further down, though it is not a look of disdain or disappointment. It is one of slight worry, though Minfilia cannot understand what for.</p><p>“I’m sorry elder...I’m still in school myself.” Minfilia was by no means an average child. While she attended public school like any other preteen her age, she was fully devoted to the Temple of Hydaelyn, as one of their most devout and decorated priestesses. Many had seen her as touched by Hydaelyn herself, her eyes the same mystic blue that were used in paintings for centuries. Her mother was proud, but would not allow her to forgo her studies despite her promising future as a priestess for the temple.</p><p>“I understand that,” The priest sighs, giving the child a rough shake as she tries to pull free of his grip. Minfilia frowns at the small noise of discomfort the child makes as a result, heart twisting at the defeated look on its face. “But truly, as Hydaelyn’s chosen, the Oracle of Light, only you could cleanse this tainted soul.”</p><p>Perplexed, Minfilia tilts her head in question. “Tainted?”</p><p>“Look closely, young priestess.” Reaching for a bottle of holy water from his robes, the priest spins the child around to have her back face Minfilia. Tugging its shirt down roughly at the collar, he pops the cork open and splashes the water upon its back, ignoring the child’s distressed cries. Before Minfilia can speak against it, her eyes grow wide as a glowing tattoo appears on their back, near the nape of their neck, glowing an angry red before fading away as if it was never there at all.</p><p>“I...what was,” Minfilia gasps, clutching her hands to her chest.</p><p>“This is a descendant of one of the Ancients,” The priest growls, dropping the child from his grip, uncaring as she collapses to the floor. Minfilia watches as she slowly picks herself up, chubby hands rubbing at tears but she does not cry. “Those who stood against Hydaelyn. However, with your influence, we are sure she could turn toward the Mother Crystal’s light, and her soul saved.”</p><p>The longer Minfilia stared at the child, the deeper a connection she had felt with her. Gazing into the child’s doe eyes, she could see a pain that no one so young should have. A hopelessness and despair that made it seem as if she had already given up.</p><p>Gritting her teeth, Minfilia stares back up at the priest. “Let me speak with my mother.”</p><p>It goes as well as she thought it would.</p><p>“There is no way I would <em>ever</em> allow you to take care of a child. <em>You </em>are a child.”</p><p>Minifilia could only be frustrated as her mother, F’lhaminn, stared her down with her hands on her hips, brows pinched together and her will absolute. “Mother,”</p><p>“Not another word, Minfilia.” The Miqo’te cut her off, upraising her hand to stop her. “While I’m sure the temple appreciates your talents, I will not have them abusing your status as the Oracle to throw your future away for an orphan.”</p><p>Angered, Minfilia forgets who she is talking to. “Oh? Is that not what you did?”</p><p>Her cheek stings before she can even see her mother slap her across the face, her mother’s indignant and furious eyes cutting like a knife. “You’d best watch your mouth, young lady.”</p><p>Minfilia was by no means a rebellious child. She had only ever done as any adult had asked of her. She had good grades, never got in trouble at school, focused on her studies and didn’t date. This was the only boon she had ever asked of F'lhaminn and in truth, her rejection of this favor had stung more than anything.</p><p>“I will not be hearing any more of this. You will go finish your homework, and take a break from the temple.” F'lhaminn utters darkly, turning to do dishes in the kitchen.</p><p>Fists clenching at her sides, Minfilia runs crying into her room, locking the door tight behind her. Throwing herself on her bed, she weeps and weeps, crying until she runs out of tears.</p><p>Everytime she closed her eyes, she could only see the distrust in that little girl’s face; the hopelessness haunted her like a bad dream.</p><p>Listening for her mother still working in the kitchen, Minfilia quietly pulls her suitcase from her closet. Covered in dust, it hasn’t been used since their one small trip to visit F’lhammin’s relatives, but it would be seeing use now. As quietly as possible, Minfilia packs the essentials, taking only what she feels she needs.</p><p>For she cannot abandon someone in need.</p><p>Is that not what Hydaelyn would encourage?</p><p>Minfilia waits for the sounds of her mother preparing for bed to quiet down. She waits a little longer still, the apartment going still as she senses that her mother has finally fallen asleep. She’ll have to be extra quiet in order to not trigger her mother’s feline senses, turning the knob on the door slowly as she lifts her suitcase to ensure the wheels clicking makes no noise. Tiptoeing down the hallway, Minfilia gives one last glance at her mother’s door, heartstrings pulling taut, but mind made up. Reaching the front door, she quietly undoes the latches and sneaks out the door.</p><p>Clutching her spare change to her chest, she quickly hails a taxi, requesting to be taken back to the temple, asking them to keep the meter running. Though it is locked up for the night, she knows the passcode that allows her to be let in the backdoor. Only the high priest lives in the temple, while most lower ranking priests decide to live in their own homes. Depositing her suitcase at the doorway, she makes her way through the temple, able to find her way through the dark.</p><p>Minfilia thinks on her hastily made plan, wondering how on earth she would take care of a whole child. She was still far too young to get a job at only thirteen, and aside from being a priestess, she had no other marketable skills. The temple would be the first place her mother would come to look for her, so she could not stay here. Truth be told, she did not even want to stay here had her mother agreed. The priest’s attitude concerned her, speaking of the child as if she was some sort of demon.</p><p>No kid deserved that.</p><p>She would take the child, and they would go somewhere. Somewhere far away from home where no one could find them and the child would know love and peace.</p><p>Finding the child is easy, for she could hear her sniffles and whimpers from down the hall. Minfilia’s heart breaks at the sound, hand slowly twisting the handle to push the door open to the room where the sounds emerge from. The child is huddled on the bed, illuminated by moonlight by the one window in her room. The room is devoid of anything fit for a child, furnished with only a bed and a chair.</p><p>“Hello?” Minfilia calls, and the child immediately sits up, scared and afraid. Offering a sad smile, Minfilia lowers herself to her knees. “Hi. What’s your name?”</p><p>The child stares at her like a deer in the headlights, distrustful and wary. She won’t even seem to speak a word to her, prompting Minfilia to change tactics.</p><p>“Do you want to run away with me?”</p><p>This seems to capture the child’s interest, nodding as she waits for her to continue to speak.</p><p>“I’m running away too.” Minifilia admits, taking a deep breath, gaining courage she does not feel. “I know the priest is very mean. And you probably don’t trust most grown ups. But if you come with me…” She reaches out a hand, a pleading expression on her face, “...maybe we could be happy together.”</p><p>The child regards her warily still, bottom lip poked out as she looks from her hand and back to her face. Minfilia’s heart leaps in her chest as she watches the child climb forward on small hands and knees to lower herself from the bed, waddling over to stand in front of her. Placing her much smaller hand in her own, Minfilia clutches hers tight, pulling her into a fierce hug. “Thank you.” Picking her up, Minfilia quickly grabs a small backpack in the room and carries the child down to the kitchen, shoving a few snacks and food into the bag.</p><p>Making a shushing motion, Minfilia returns to the back door, grabbing her suitcase and slinging the child’s backpack over her shoulder. Luggage in tow, she doesn’t look back as she makes a run for it, back to the taxi.</p><p>Thankful that the child did not fight her overmuch and run the meter up, Minfilia racks her mind for places to go. In the Othardian countryside, there’s not too many places to go where she could go where no one could find her. Hearsay traveled fast, meaning she would have to get as far away as possible if she wanted this to work.</p><p>Requesting to go to the bus station, Minfilia keeps the child snuggled tight in her arms, watching the world pass by as the taxi driver takes them silently to their destination. Offering up the correct payment and a silent word of thanks, Minfilia heads inside to buy a bus pass directly to Kugane. While a train would be faster, it was also more expensive, and Minfilia was already low on funds from the taxi. It was about a two hour wait at most, Minfilia’s eyes drooping from fatigue but staying alert so she didn’t miss their ticket out of here.</p><p>The bus arrives in expert time, the two children boarding the bus, finally able to relax as the first signs of dawn begin to show on the horizon. Minfilia takes a quick nap, just long enough to recharge despite the trip being relatively long. She wonders how her mother would react to see her gone, having not gotten the chance to say goodbye.</p><p>In truth, she doesn’t know what possessed her to make such a drastic move, nothing aside from the desperate look for salvation in the child’s eyes. In that moment she felt as if Hydaelyn truly did speak to her, urging her to care for this child the way she needed.</p><p>It is noon when they arrive in Kugane, Minfilia groaning from hours of sitting as they finally get off the bus. The city is loud and intimidating, but she knows with enough determination, she would adjust. She had no choice.</p><p>However, now that she was here, only did the gravity of what she had done overwhelm her, tears springing forth in her eyes as she watches airships fly overhead and cars blaze by on the busy street. No adults stop to pay her any mind or ask her what’s wrong, too focused on going about their own way than to stop to see why a kid is crying.</p><p>All, except one.</p><p>“What’s wrong, little one?”</p><p>Drying her eyes with the back of her hand, her blue eyes meet brown ones, framed by a young, handsome face. He was both tall and big, his figure seeming to eclipse her entirely. With brown skin and a strong jawline, full lips pulled into a warm smile. The man was dressed in a uniform, and she had to guess he was a police officer. “Are you lost? Did you lose your parents?”</p><p>Shaking her head, Minfilia takes a steadying breath. “I...we ran away from home.” She answers honestly. She was never a good liar.</p><p>The officer frowns, kneeling down to her height. He takes a quick glance at the child who is currently hiding behind Minfilia’s leg, clutching her out of fear. “Do you want to go back home?”</p><p>Minfilia shakes her head. “We can’t. I...this child...she is special.” She answers, giving her a loving pat on the head. “I ran from home to keep her safe.”</p><p>The officer’s expression turns serious, reaching up to the radio strapped on his person. “Hey, I think I got a special case on me…” Turning back to the pair, the officer extends his hand. “My name is Raubahn. I’m going to see if I can get you someplace safe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Salvation - II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I hear she has a kid. My mom saw her in a grocery store once.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hear it’s only like, five years old, but she’s our age. Crazy right? Is that even possible?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, they don’t look anything alike. That has to be like. An adopted sister, or something.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Imagine getting pregnant before high school...what a slut…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You think she’d let me hit that? She’s got a pretty cute face, and she’d be a M.I.L.F., am I right?”</em>
</p><p>The whispers had never stopped.</p><p>They were to be expected, in a way. She was fresh meat, after all. New kid in a new city, going to a new school at the start of a new semester.</p><p>She couldn’t have had a bigger, proverbial target on her back.</p><p>Minfilia had made almost no friends during her first few months in Kugane, and two years in, that hadn’t changed.</p><p>Even back home, she wasn’t incredibly popular; girls had thought her too quiet and boring, and boys thought her too prudish and meek. She had already been teased enough for her devotion to Hydaelyn as a priestess, for being an adopted kid. Her mother had hardly been a comfort to her when she would come home in tears as a child, slapping her across the face to suck it up.</p><p>Was it really a wonder her first thought was to run away from home?</p><p>Perhaps she had seen herself in that child; a little girl unwanted and unloved, kept around only for what little she was worth. Her for her connection to Hydaelyn, and the child for being the descendant of an Ancient.</p><p>At night, Hydaelyn would occasionally come to her in her dreams, speaking to her of how to turn the child toward the light. Of how that even after eons that same soul was still so tainted and in need of cleansing. It wasn’t as if Minfilia was ignorant to the rituals and ceremonies that would do as Hydaelyn asked, but everytime the child’s doe eyes would stare up at her, she could only wonder how anyone could see that soul and call it tainted.</p><p>“Same as usual?”</p><p>Minfilia smiled at the older, Roegadyn woman towering over her, her smile kind and welcoming. Minfilia feels like she barely reaches past her kneecaps, but returns her smile all the same. “Yes ma’am.” Minfilia responds politely, grabbing a small shopping cart. “Is it okay if I grab everything else while you cook?”</p><p>“Of course, darlin’. Grab what ya need and I’ll be right here waitin’ on ya.” The Roegadyn woman beams, giving her an encouraging pat on the back and a small wave.</p><p>Minfilia has never been a great cook, but thankfully that hardly matters when the only one who gets to taste it is a five year old who pretty much eats whatever is set in front of her. She’s only allowed a set sum of cash for the month, so she quickly learned how to budget and stretch her gil quickly. That didn’t stop her from getting the child’s favorite snacks when she could, if only to see the joy on her face. The grocery store was one of her only reprieves from the stresses of school, the one time she had a chance to be alone.</p><p>Well...sometimes.</p><p>
  <em>“Isn’t that the girl who lives alone?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She doesn’t live alone, she has a kid don’t she?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A kid? So young? Spread her legs wide, huh? Girls have no class these days…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wonder how she is able to pay for food...bet she stole that money, no doubt.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You think she ran from home? Bet her mother chased her out.”</em>
</p><p>Minfilia’s lip trembles as she stands in line to receive her food; some dango that she knows the child adores. Her shoulders shake and her eyes water, but she does not cry.</p><p>“Hey, hey. Head up.”</p><p>The Roegadyn from before tilts her head up by the chin, giving her a somber smile. Glaring at the line behind her, they seem to quiet down or at the least, keep their thoughts to themselves. Rubbing her cheek, the Roegadame deposits a small tray of dango before her, wrapped in a neat, pink bow. “I added extra in there today, for you.”</p><p>A single tear escapes Minfilia’s eye, rolling down her cheek to catch on the Roe’s warm hand. “Thank you,”</p><p>Shaking her head, the woman moves to squeeze her shoulder, rubbing her affectionately. “It’s on the house today, puddin’. Go on and pay for your things and head home before it gets late.”</p><p>Nodding, Minfilia does as she’s asked, wheeling her cart to checkout where she hands in the bills to pay for her food.</p><p>It is these times she feels most childish.</p><p>Of course she didn’t think things through; didn’t think about how she would pay bills, how she would feed the kid, how she would find a place to stay. She still feels foolish for thinking she could make it on her own, and were it not for Officer Aldynn finding the right resources to get them a place to stay, Minfilia knows she would be out on the street.</p><p>It was only after immense amounts of begging that Minfilia was able to secure a humble apartment to herself from the government, pleading on her hands and knees to not have to go back to a life being an adopted child again. She swore on her deceased mother’s soul that she would not waste the money the government would give to her and to take good care of the child, and at her shameless display, they acquiesced, only on the condition that a social worker would give a monthly walkthrough of their home to ensure that all was well and her grades were up. At the first sign of failure she would be put into the foster program, prompting Minfilia to spend many a sleepless night studying for tests and quizzes after making dinner for her and the child.</p><p>She always came home exhausted, arms aching from carrying groceries up five flights of stairs because the elevator had yet to be fixed. Her eyes droop with a sadness that does not belong on her young face, shoulders sunken as if the weight of the world sits upon her frail shoulders. Fumbling with the keys, she eventually shoves them into lock, stumbling through the doorway as the door swings open.</p><p>“Minfilia! Minfilia!”</p><p>Nearly knocked backwards, Minfilia strengthens her stance just in time for a ball of energy to come running into her legs, teeny arms wrapping around her slender legs. “One moment,” she sighs, trying to close the door shut behind her.</p><p>“I’ll help!”</p><p>Teeny hands drag the bags from her arms, carrying them with an ease that does not belong to a five year old, but Minfilia is too bushed to even think about questioning it. Bare feet slap against the linoleum of the kitchen floor along with the sound of plastic crinkling, and Minfilia cannot help but laugh even as she hears the refrigerator door open.</p><p>Lugging the remaining groceries in with her, Minfilia watches as little hands pick up a gallon of milk with ease, but unfortunately cannot reach the top shelf. “Need some help?” She asks, watching the child ignore her in favor of being stubborn. “I think you’re a little small.”</p><p>“Hold it, and I’ll climb!” The child demands, shoving the milk in her hands.</p><p>“No, climbing, I told you that’s not safe.” Minfilia reprimands, tone gentle, yet firm. The child pouts but stops her efforts, and Minfilia can’t help but feel a little bad. “Now, if you’d still like to help, why don’t you put up the things you can reach?”</p><p>Smiling once more, the child does just that, grabbing the lunch meat and cheese from the bag and putting it away. Minfilia joins her, only putting away the groceries the girl is too short to reach. “How was your day?”</p><p>“It was fun! Mother Miounne taught me all kinds of things.” The child beams, shining pearly white teeth at her.</p><p>“I’m glad.” Minfilia smiles, closing the refrigerator door once all the groceries have been put in their proper place. “Tell ya what? I’m thinking about pizza tonight.”</p><p>“Yay!”</p><p>Pulling out her cellphone, Minfilia begins to place the order, hardly able to hear the employee over the song the child sings as she dances around the kitchen. Order placed, Minfilia snatches the child up, the two girls full of giggles and Minfilia swings her around. The pizza would cost her in the long run, but she doesn’t have the mental or physical energy to cook tonight. All she wants to do is sit on the couch and watch cartoons and go to sleep.</p><p>But she has homework to do. She can’t afford to slack off.</p><p>“I love you, Minfilia!”</p><p>Eyes twinkling, Minfilia holds the child close, whispering words of affection into her hair. “And I love you, Azeyma.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Girl with the Ancient Tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minfilia’s nerves are a wreck as the city drifts by, wringing her hands together in her lap while the bus rolls down the street. While part of her would regret missing class, what was more important was getting to the elementary school not too far from her apartment.</p><p>The bus reaches her stop in record time, Minfilia hopping off, shouting a quick “thank you” to the bus driver as she power walks into the building, making a bee line for the office. Stepping inside, the adults all give her confused looks, but otherwise go about their business. Stepping to the counter, Minfilia coughs lightly to grab the attention of a Hyuran woman typing away at her keyboard.</p><p>“How can I help you?” She asks, arching a sculpted brow, giving her a once over.</p><p>“I had...I had received an emergency call regarding my child.” Minfilia trembles, unable to keep herself from fearing the worst.</p><p>Thankfully, the Hyuran woman can sense her fear and gives her a comforting smile. “From what I understand, your child is not hurt. She’s in the principal’s office, waiting on you.”</p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief, Minfilia whispers a word of thanks to the woman and circles around the desk to head down the hall to the office. Knocking on the door, someone bids her to enter from inside and she turns the handle taking a deep breath.</p><p>Her blue eyes meet the brown ones of Office Aldynn, dressed in uniform as he stands to greet her and bring her into a reassuring hug. Minfilia accepts it eagerly, crushing him the best her smaller form can allow. “Office Aldynn,”</p><p>“Be calm, Minfilia. Azeyma is alright.” He soothes, rubbing her hair gently, making sure to not mess up her intricate braids.</p><p>Nodding into his shirt, Minfilia releases him, wiping away her tears. Finally turning to the child, her heart breaks at the child’s fearful look, on the verge of tears herself. “Azeyma,”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it.” The child whimpers, curling in on herself. “I didn’t mean to hurt them,” she begins to cry, and Minfilia is scooping her into her arms before she can even think, cradling the child as close as she can. Peppering her with kisses, Minfilia begins to rock Azeyma back and forth, sitting down in the chair as she shifts her to sit in her lap.</p><p>The principal clears her throat, her brown eyes serious, but understanding. She is a little intimidating with her height though she is sitting down, but that is to be expected of a viera. “I apologize for having to call you out of school Minfilia, but the urgency of matter required it. I also thought that you needed an adult you trusted here with you, so I called Officer Aldynn as well.” Minfilia nods, so the principal continues. “Earlier during recess, Azeyma had been playing with some of the other girls her age. Normal, 1st grader behavior. However, a boy had come to bully the group she was with.”</p><p>Azeyma tucks herself further into Minfilia’s embrace as the principal’s eyes land on her. “The boy began acting as most little boys do: calling the girls names, teasing and making fun of them. Unfortunately, none of the aides had noticed this happening, and could not step in before it escalated. I was told that Azeyma had begun to tell the boys to back off, but they would not listen.” Sighing, the principal shifts a few papers on her desk. “It is then Azeyma took matters into her own hands and begun to get in a fist fight with the boys after one of them pulled one of her friend’s hair.”</p><p>Still confused, Minfilia still rocks Azeyma in her arms. “I understand that you discourage any kind of fighting, but she was defending her friends.”</p><p>Frowning, the principal stops shuffling her paper work. “It is the nature of how she defended her friends that the parents of the boys are taking issue with.” The principal adds gravely, flipping the paper around for her to see. Taking them into her hands, Minfilia scans over the document, finding it looks like some sort of report. “As you can see, several of the children had received...injuries from Azeyma defending her friends. She had broken a boys nose from punching him in the face, and broken another child’s arm.”</p><p>Minfilia and Raubahn gasp in unison, turning to the small child in her lap. </p><p>“And further more...far be it from me to tell guardians how to parent their children, but when the aides had finally reached her in time to pull her off of the boys, they noticed a glowing tattoo upon the back of her neck.” </p><p>Blanching, Minfilia tugs the back of Azeyma’s shirt down, finding no such tattoo, but knowing it was there all the same.</p><p>Clearing her throat once more, the principal looks genuinely concerned and almost...scared of the child. “They had said she displayed a strength that did not belong to the body of a five year old. It took nearly three aides to pry her off of the boys. All of them are being treated for their injuries, with their parents worried sick.”</p><p>“I’m sor--”</p><p>“It is for that reason I must expel Azeyma from school.”</p><p>Minfilia's heart sinks, but a rage boils inside her as well. “While I understand that the children’s injuries are grave, my Azeyma was only doing what the adults around her were incapable of doing; protecting them. Perhaps you should expel your staff as well for having a child doing their job.” Unwilling to hear anything else, Minfilia stands to her feet and storms out the office, Azeyma in tow.</p><p>Tears distort her vision but she holds her head high all the way out the building, entering the parking lot with no destination in mind. Her arms threaten to give out because Azeyma is heavy, but stubbornness keeps her locked tightly against her.</p><p>“Minfilia! Minfilia wait!”</p><p>Ignoring whoever is calling her, Minfilia finally decides to go to the bus stop, plopping herself down on the bench nearby. Staring straight ahead, she rubs Azeyma’s back in soothing motions, not realizing the child has been asleep since she walked out the door.</p><p>“Minfilia.”</p><p>Looking up, Officer Aldynn had finally caught up with her, his hat in hand, chest heaving from trying to catch up to her. “I gotta say, kid, you’re fast when you want to be.”</p><p>Pursing her lips, Minfilia says nothing, continuing to stare straight ahead. Officer Aldynn runs a hand through his hair, uncaring of messing up his own braids as he returns his hat to its rightful spot. “Minfilia,”</p><p>“I don’t know what to do, Office Aldynn.” Minfilia cuts him off, voice quaking as she finally cries. “She is special, this child. She is not a mere mortal like you or me.” Turning to him, Officer Aldynn’s heart breaks seeing how hopeless the young girl before him looks. “How can I protect her? Someone eventually will realize her power, and they will try to take her from me--”</p><p>Sitting on the bench, Officer Aldynn quickly brings Minfilia in for a hug, his arms big enough to hold both children in his arms at once. Minfilia sobs into his shirt, crying on his shoulder  as he offers her what comfort he can. They stay like that awhile until Minfilia is all cried out, her sobs turning into sniffles against his chest.</p><p>“I thought it was strange, to see two kids run away...but now I have a better idea of why.” He sighs, voice gravelly and rugged, not letting Minfilia go until she is ready. “That girl will listen to anything you tell her. If it is for her safety, you must teach her control. Teach her to control her power, or perhaps...don’t tell her it exists at all.”</p><p>Minfilia gasps at that, pulling sharply away from him. “I don’t want her to be ashamed of who she is! She’s already--”</p><p>“Do you want her to live?” Officer Aldynn snaps, coming off a bit angrier than he meant to, but needing to get his point across. Minfilia’s sad expression tugs at his heart strings something fierce, but he needs her to understand that it is the only way. “I don’t want to sound harsh. I understand that you yourself are still a child. But this is the reality of being a parent, Minfilia.” He gently grasps her shoulders, hoping to calm her down. “For her safety, and yours, she cannot know who or what she is.”</p><p>Nodding, Minfilia says nothing, feeling too defeated to speak against him. Though he still feels guilty, Officer Aldynn gives one more reassuring squeeze before standing to his feet. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends and welcome to Honey Comb, where we'll be exploring some extra ideas and thoughts of other characters within the Honey Pot universe. Similar to KYKM, they will jump all over the place, but will all take place within the storyline. Some will be links to the past and you might even get a few glimpses of the future. Another author from a different fandom had done something similar for their story so I figured why not give a shot for some in depth character study. Hope you all enjoy o7</p><p>This particular piece was inspired by FenrirPrime's <a href="https://twitter.com/FenrirPrime/status/1332665292615540736">wonderful Zenos artwork</a>, which is only natural considering their artwork inspired the series in the first place!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>